


Ultimatum

by jisnuggle



Series: Minchan/Banginho sex and kink endeavours [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Phone Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Voyeurism, chan and changbin are just whining the whole time, minho watches them through video call, two subs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisnuggle/pseuds/jisnuggle
Summary: Changbin misses chan so they ask minho If they can make out and minho proposes an ultimatum





	Ultimatum

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4!! I added changbin just for fun minho having two subs to play with is fun sorry
> 
> I’m not sure if it’s bad since I haven’t slept yet and am malfunctioning whoops
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Hyung please~ we used to do it all the time~”

“But minho and I are dating now…”

“You two thirst after woojin like there’s no tomorrow! what’s wrong with me?!” He huffed poutily, he was making a fool of himself but it was only him and chan in the studio, Jisung hadn’t wanted to come today and instead insisted on watching felix play fortnite in the pillow house that only seemed to get bigger…?

“B-because...well...us three are all adults and minho and I have sexual attractions toward him…” chan mumbled embarrassedly and changbin snorted in response.

“What am I then? An ugly toddler?” Changbin joked, turning his chair to face Chan’s.

“Well you fit the description,” chan laughed out, his laughs becoming little wheezes at changbins offended face.

“Seriously hyung please! I haven’t had a single drop of action in weeks! Please? Don’t make me beg,” he whines and chan sighed in defeat. He will admit he did somewhat miss how he and changbin would relieve their stress in the studio while Jisung was at a practice or back in the dorm. He dropped his pen and shut his notebook that really only had little doodles and squiggles drawn over the pages and wheeled to face changbin, “I will, only if minhos okay with it though!” He said as he pulled out his phone hurriedly, he was getting a bit excited despite it just being them making out and not anything too serious, judging by the excited squeal, changbin was also a bit excited.

Chan opened up his contacts and clicked on the name that wasn’t really a name but an overuse of pink hearts and waited for minho to pick up, almost right away the phone was answered and minho cooed into it, “hi princess~ how’s everything going?” Chan blushed at the nickname and was thankful he decided not to put it on speaker “h-hi minho! Uh it’s going o-okay! I- we… I-“ chan was getting too nervous to ask and minho seemed to sense that, “what is it baby? You seem nervous” Minho cooed again, chan almost never stuttered like this unless he was about to ask for a dirty favour but minho was sure he wasn’t going to since changbin was there.

“Uh well…..changbin-has-something-to ask-you!!” He said hurriedly and threw the phone at changbin who caught it and looked at chan like he was insane, he put the phone on speaker and hesitated for a moment about what to say, “hey hyung! Uhh…” he paused to try think of a sentence that didn’t sound totally ridiculous. 

“Hi binnie, what is it?” Minho asked, an edge of confusion in his voice, he was genuinely curious as to what the boys wanted.

“Uhm hyung….would it...would it be okay if chan-hyung and I….. m-made out?” He whispered, although it wasn’t like he was trying to hide a secret from anyone but he was just nervous and now incredibly embarrassed because that was a totally ridiculous question to ask.

It was silent for a moment and chan thought he had fucked everything up by saying yes to changbin but instead minho just chuckled, “is that what you two are so nervous about? Awh how cute~” he teased.

“Sh-shush!” Chan whined and changbin nodded in agreement even though minho couldn’t see his actions, “hmmm….you can.. but we video call while you do it,” he said assertively. The two boys blushed and made eye contact before shyly nodding and confirming with each other. “O-okay..” they whispered in unison, they heard shuffling over the line and the gentle closing and locking of a door and a bit more rustling before minho spoke again, “good boys, now go over to the couch for me,” he cooed, he’s been in their studio many times before to know what’s in there. The boys both stood up from their chairs, red cheeks prominent as they sat down and placed the phone beside them, propping it up against a pillow so minho could see them both in full view before he turned on the camera and waved shyly at the man on the screen.

“Binnie can you straddle chan for me?” Minho spoke quietly with a soft smile, obviously not wanting the others in the dorm to hear him. Changbin nodded and made a noise of approval as he climbed into Chans lap and planted his thighs either side of the olders hips. Chan sighed contentedly, he really did miss this with changbin, he was smaller than minho and didn’t have the effect to make him drop embarrassingly deep into subspace like minho has, however it was always a bit messier with changbin but he didn’t really mind it. He placed his hands on changbins hips and looked up at him with a goofy yet shy smile. 

“Alright boys~” Minho cooed, signalling to them that they could start, to say he felt powerful was a bit of an understatement. He would enjoy watching and listening to them, he already loved every sound that chan made but judging by how quickly and obediently they had obliged, it seemed that changbin was also very much a sub and was probably a lot more vocal than chan was.

Changbin has rested his hands on Chans shoulders before they both leant forward and connected their lips together in a gentle kiss, their mouths parted and they tilted their heads for a bit more access as the kiss started to heat up. Their tongues dived into each other’s mouths at the same time, a mess of mixed saliva coating their lips and chins as their tongues both fought for dominance. Seeing as both of them were very submissive in nature, being dominant was hard for them and they rarely ever had the chance to take it seriously, last time they did this changbin had tried to dom and it ended in a fit of giggles from both parties at the ridiculous words changbin was uttering that was meant to be very tantalising however was just plain stupid. Chan hardly ever became the dominant when they fooled around since he would always end up whimpering and moaning at every little thing he did to changbin and it just never turned out well so needless to say, they both sucked at dominating and the fight their tongues were having was merely them swirling around and against each other.

Changbin pulled back a bit for air, multiple strings of saliva connecting their wet, red lips before looking over at minho shyly, he felt like he was intruding and he knew he shouldn’t ask these things from someone in a relationship but he really missed fooling around with chan and he wasn’t going to lie, lately he’s felt as though he wants to be included with chan and minhos sexual life since he gets zero action ever, he’s too shy to go to woojin and he has heard the things chan and minho get up to not to mention the things he found in a little box in his and Chan’s closet that made him blush tremendously and leave the room as quickly as possible. He blushed at the thought and went back to kissing chan, his lips parting and tongue diving back into the olders mouth. 

Chans hands found themselves roaming up into changbins shirt and feeling around at his abs and stomach muscles, changbin was not much stronger than him but still had the body of a god. Changbin chuckled at Chans roaming hands and tensed his stomach muscles against the others fingers. Chan gasped and changbin took the opportunity to slip his tongue in further and graze his teeth against Chans tongue as he pulled back from the kiss, eliciting a very needy whine from the older male. Changbin could hear minho chuckle from over the phone but didn’t worry himself about it and instead attached his mouth to Chans neck where there were already a few hickeys. He suddenly stopped at looked at minho shyly, “hyung can I...can I mark him?”

Minho gave him an encouraging nod which made changbin gasp happily and go back to sucking sloppily at Chans neck. While changbin gave his already marked neck even more marks, chan whine and stretched his neck up so changbin had more room and gasped at each suck and nibble. 

“Awh look what you’re doing binnie~ you’re making channie all hard~” minho cooed, his view from the side showed more than you could imagine and from what he could see there was a rather large tent forming in Chan’s sweats as Changbin licked and left marks on his throat. The boys looked over at minho when he started speaking and then looked down, chan whined embarrassedly and tried to cover it up but it made changbin giggle and run his fingers over the bulge forming. “D-dont worry hyung…I’m t-turned on too!” Changbin said excitedly, grabbing Chans hand and cupping it over his crotch, he hadn’t worn underwear this morning with the hopes of being able to anything with chan and now he was quite embarrassed since there was small wet spot where his tip was pressed against his sweats as well. He hadn’t realised what he’d done until it felt strangely good and he grinded his hips in chans hand, gasping and moaning at the feeling. This only turned chan on even more and he pulled binnie in closer so their dicks were pressed against each other. 

“D-do it again bin..” chan mumbled, whimpering loudly when changbin grinded down onto Chans crotch, making his own lewd sounds. Chan started doing it now, grinding his hips up against changbin to set a steady pace. The younger grinded down between each of Chans grinds and moaned breathily, it felt so good, why had he never felt this before? 

Minho watched the boys on screen in front of him, humping each other through their clothes like horny school boys in the locker room. The sounds they made resonated throughout the room and he could feel his own pants getting tighter. The two kept at it, their hips jerking erratically as they threw their heads back, moaning incoherent sentences and strings of praise and minho heard one of them moan hyung but he wasn’t sure who, chan had a kink for calling his partners hyung despite him being one of the eldest and well he and chan were both older than changbin so it could’ve been either one. 

Changbin came first, quickly in his sweats after the first six or seven thrusts but he kept going for chan who followed not long behind him with a high pitched and loud moan, his hips stuttering as he came all through his underwear. Changbins sweats started to form a much bigger wet patch from all the cum splattered against the material but he didn’t mind. The two of them panted as they tried to catch their breaths, chan shivered slightly and they looked over at minho in unison who smiled at them knowingly, “such dirty boys, tsk tsk, come home and help hyungie finish off hmm?” He tutted. Both boys’ eyes widened and they nodded quickly before they packed up, hung up and raced home as quick as possible, they had a horny dom waiting at home for them and they weren’t going to pass up the opportunity. That night was the first night changbin slept in his room for weeks, he spent it exhausted, curled up between chan and minho in nothing but an oversized t-shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> PLS LEAVE ME SUGGESTIONS/REQUESTS/IDEAS I APPRECIATE ALL OF THEM BC I CAN MASH EM UP IN A BUNDLE AND WRITW A WHOLE HECC OF STUFF
> 
> follow my Twitter @jisnuggle


End file.
